


【jaydick】夜间行事

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is Robin, Jason is elder, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森发誓自己只是恰好发现应该睡下的迪基不在房间里，于是他等在那里。不出所料，他抓到了一只偷酒的罗宾鸟。当然，他们还要保证自己不被达米安、提姆、阿尔弗雷德抓个正着。





	【jaydick】夜间行事

**Author's Note:**

> 美妙爱情是他们的，ooc是我的  
> 文章设定两小只均为未成年（16岁/13岁），逆序罗宾，杰森和迪克偷尝禁果。

迪克发誓他不是故意违抗达米安给他下的宵禁的——少年泰坦的聚会，谁能因为第二天上学而需要早睡错过呢？一切都很正常，他骗过安保系统偷偷溜了出去，然后在凌晨偷偷潜回来，达米安和提姆难得联手出去夜巡，他要抓住机会。  
“咳吭——”迪克吓得差点从窗户上摔下去，好在杰森及时抱住了他。迪克的心已经跳到了嗓子眼，一抬眼正看见三哥挑起的眉毛下嚣张的眼睛。“杰森，这就是为什么布鲁斯不喜欢你！”迪克努力挣脱杰森的怀抱，却被他两只强壮的手臂越抱越紧。  
“得了吧，小鬼。要是达米安知道你偷溜出去玩，你知道你会怎么样。”杰森把他从窗户上抱下来，这几年杰森的身高猛增，迪克的两条腿只能在半空中晃荡，于是索性缠在杰森腰间，整个人像树袋熊一样趴在杰森身上。“鸟宝宝要睡觉了？”杰森把头搁在迪克的颈窝，低头闻了闻他身上淡淡的酒味，“看来还是一只偷酒喝的小老鼠。”  
“那你就是钻进别人房间里的大老鼠！”迪克非常不乐意杰森给他起的外号，就好像他是从下水道里捡来的罗宾一样。年长的杰森比迪克强壮的多，迪克在这位兄长面前的确是一只小老鼠，但他坚信自己以后一定会比杰森更高大（做梦）。  
“哇哦，看来小鸟喝多了点，”杰森借着月光看到迪克脸上泛起兴奋的红晕，“达米安知道了，一定会……”  
“不，别——”迪克细秀的眉毛蹙起，蓝色的眼睛忧伤得几欲滴出泪水，“别告诉达米安，就不能……就不能当做我们之间的小秘密吗？你替我保密，我做什么都可以！”迪克抓紧杰森的肩膀，沮丧几乎写在脸上。  
“行使贿赂，这就是蝙蝠侠正义的伙伴罗宾做的事情？”杰森得意地笑出来，向后挪了几步，脚跟碰到迪克低矮的床脚时坐了下来，迪克的腿也分开跪坐在杰森的的双膝上。迪克松开抓住杰森肩膀的手，正要站起来却被杰森拽住手臂。  
“真的什么事情都做？”迪克的蓝色眼睛向左前方抬起，思考片刻，崛起嘴巴无奈地说:“不可以是违法的事！”“当然！”他们之间的距离可能还不到一公分，杰森温热的鼻息扑在迪克的脖颈上，敏感的颈肉立刻被烫的发红，杰森只是轻轻地吻在他的脖子上就能引发迪克身体的一阵震颤。“你的脖子是敏感区啊！”粗砺的舌面刮擦着白嫩的皮肤，粘稠湿热的唾液停留在那里慢慢变凉。迪克感觉自己的脸在发烧，同时下腹的某处竟然在雀跃。他忽然想起今天晚上BB和KF躲在小房间里看的色情影片，他的小弟弟肿胀，他有点想尿尿。  
“这就是你说的不违法？”迪克的前胸也被杰森的手掌控制了，他的手指轻柔地碾搓硬挺的乳头，时不时恶意地拧一把，迪克只能皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，嘴角紧紧地绷住不让自己发出一丝呻吟，至少他不想像色情影片的女主演一样。  
“说的好像未成年饮酒就是什么正事一样，马戏团男孩。”杰森鬓角的头发蹭的迪克直发痒，迪克真的很想尿尿，但这种感觉和平常又不太一样，他觉得自己的内裤一定被打湿了，也许是尿，但希望是汗。杰森感觉到有什么硬硬的东西戳弄他的大腿，他低头瞟了一眼，是迪克在他的大腿上摩擦，他的两胯间已经蓬起来小帐篷——看来小罗宾鸟比他想的早发育些。  
“抬起来点，”杰森拽住迪克的裤子往下拉扯，还不忘用轻缓的语气诱哄迪克脱下裤子。迪克昂着头，过分的紧张让他全身都绷得像根马上要断裂的弓弦。杰森要和他结合了，要和他像一对越矩的小情侣做周日午后才会发生的秘事，他从不认为自己是一个基佬，但杰森的手掌贴上他的肌肤时他感觉到别样的兴奋。他会让杰森进入自己的身体，然后让白色从深粉中流出，躺在床上发出满足的哼哼声。他就是杰森的色情片男主演。  
裤子被一把扒下来，杰森从裤兜里翻出来一管润滑剂，他承认自己是有备而来——之前他有多讨厌这个新的小跟班，现在就有多想进入他浑圆的小屁股。迪克总是最可人的那个，他不像布鲁斯那样严肃，也不像达米安那样凶，更不像提姆那样有些疏离感。他是热情的，叽叽喳喳的，一只真正意义上的知更鸟。杰森想要拥有这个小弟，拥有让他快乐又难过的权利，想要让他做自己专属的罗宾。  
沾满润滑液的手指不算轻松地钻进了柔软的股间，迪克太紧了，杰森几乎无法抽送自己的手指，但他年轻的身体也十分放荡，没过多久就开始贪婪地吞吃杰森的手指，前后摇晃希望求得更多的快感。  
“嗯——”迪克的呻吟只是从喉咙里发出像猫一样的咕噜声，他轻轻地抬起屁股，再缓慢地坐下好像这样就能掩饰他的淫荡。好舒服，尿尿的感觉更强烈了，迪克看见自己硬挺的龟头上冒出来很多透明的液体，还没有褪去包皮的阴茎通红，无助地贴着他的腹部。  
杰森的另一手从迪克颤抖的后背上撤下来，摸上自己的皮带扣，扯下裤子，掏出自己肿胀的阴茎碾搓坚硬的龟头。“放松点，我要进去了。”迪克感觉到身体里的手指缓慢抽出，顿时发出一声不满的哼声，随后又感觉到一个粗硬的东西抵上了自己还没闭合的后穴。穴口瘫软的肌肉任由阴茎缓缓插入，迪克的脖子已经难以支撑混乱的头脑昂起，他只能像一只小猫崽一样把头钻进杰森怀里，烟草气味和淡淡的汗味混合在一起涌进迪克的鼻腔，性紧张让他的后背颤抖着弓起，肺部的空气被紧缩的肋骨挤压得不剩多少，他快要窒息了，只能抱住杰森贪婪而急促地呼吸。  
迪克能吞下全部的阴茎让杰森十分惊讶，但穴口的殷红表明这已经是他目前的极限。杰森轻轻地拍击他发抖的肩膀，试图把这只粘在身上的鸟宝宝拉开，但他抓得太紧了，而且杰森能感觉到温热的液体打湿了他的衣领——但愿那只是眼泪而不是鼻涕。“已经全部进去了，现在放松。”杰森抱起迪克翻身把他压在床上，温柔地啄吻他敏感的脖子。“全部进去了？”迪克小心翼翼地紧缩肌肉去挤压杰森，用每一处敏感的神经去感受杰森，将他的眼睛、淡淡的烟味和令人震颤的快感交缠，融化进自己最深处的阴翳里。欲望的走蚁啃食白皙的肉体，在每一处留下难以填埋的沟壑，刺痛，燃烧，他渴望汗水、唾液，还有不知名的液体——浇灌他，把他从这难以束缚、即将喷薄而出的热中拯救出来。  
“迪克，迪克……”略显成熟的蓝色眼睛带上酒醉般的晕眩，杰森的动作急促得失去了章法，他的思绪也已经悬浮在半空，即将脱身而去了。“嗯啊，啊——不要，我想……呜呜呜，我想尿，呜——”强烈的快感把迪克推向巅峰，眉头紧蹙，泪水从下垂的睫毛浸出，他只能抬起腰，未发育完全的阴茎通红着挺立，绝望地抽搐，却吐不出更多来证明他正处于人生中的第一次高潮。杰森也在紧缩的肠肉中释放、奔向了高潮。他的低吼像是一只刚成年的狮子，青涩又带着不可进犯的领属意味。迪克是他的小罗宾鸟，谁都不可以抢走他。杰森扑到在床上，胡乱地亲吻还在喃喃哭诉的嘴，渐渐疲软下来的阴茎顺势滑出迪克的身体，粘稠的液体也被带出来了些。杰森只希望这些液体能用普通的洗衣液洗掉，这样他们就能瞒过老管家的眼睛，而不至于装作这是迪克尿床的结果。  
“我抱你去浴室洗干净。”迪克蹭了蹭杰森的脖子，像是在点头同意。杰森一手握住他的手腕，一手绕过膝弯将迪克抱起来，头脑还没有完全清醒，杰森强忍住袭来的困意，侧身顶开门，步履蹒跚地将迪克抱进卫生间。迪克从杰森的怀抱里滑脱，安静地坐在马桶上，完全不见平日里活泼的样子。他太累了，明晃晃的灯光让他只能低下头闭上眼睛，慢慢地就沉入了梦乡。  
杰森重新系好自己的皮带，才发现坐在马桶上的迪克已经睡着了。他把斜靠在瓷砖墙壁上的脑袋拨正，重新将他抱起来——看来今晚让他洗澡是不可能的了，只能明天早上早点叫他起床。  
“杰森，我知道你在里面，用完洗手间就快开门。”门外忽然响起德雷克的声音，该死，他和达米安的夜巡结束了。杰森立刻按下抽水按钮销毁罪证，抱着沉甸甸的小鸟开门。  
“声音小点，迪基睡着了。”  
“哦，抱歉。”德雷克看着迪克脸上两团酡红的晕影，笑道，“总是这样招人喜欢，不是？”  
“呵，”要是你知道他为什么会脸红，你和达米安估计就笑不出来了，“晚安。”


End file.
